This invention relates to a multi-color lipstick case, particularly to one provided with many different color lipsticks for use when carried out, having a small dimensions easy to carry.
There are generally two kinds of conventional lipstick cases.
A first kind of conventional lipstick case has a rotatable bottom base and a lipstick bar contained in a housing, and the lipstick bar is lifted up by rotating the bottom base for coating the lipstick on a lip. This conventional lipstick base is small, easy to carry, but it has only one color lipstick. An usually only one lipstick is not enough, with several different color lipsticks needed to be prepared to be carried out for use. Then it would be a little inconvenient. Besides, one lipstick bar may last a substantial period of time, and pass the valid data before used up to be discarded.
There is "A Multi-color Connected Lipstick Case" disclosed in a Taiwan Publication No. 2245583 (its photo copy is enclosed), wherein many color lipsticks are contained, but it has a large dimensions, inconvenient to carry out.
A second kind of conventional lipsticks is a disc lipstick case, which has almost the same shape as a powder pack, with many of small sections filled with different color lipsticks for use. However, this disc lipstick case is also comparatively large, not so easy to carry as conventional lipstick cases.